


Forever remembered

by Confronting_the_faceless



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 01:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15085913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confronting_the_faceless/pseuds/Confronting_the_faceless
Summary: In the 31st of October 1981, she knew they would be forever remembered, whatever the outcome.





	Forever remembered

Laughter fills the room,  
as the little boy stops  
and crawls onto his mother’s lap.

The forever frosting windows  
seem apparent,  
as the day is drawing to a close.

The scene outside is tranquil,  
As candles flicker on graves  
whilst the sharp air  
cuts through the night.  
People walk back, wrapping their coats closer  
After praying, for the departed.  
The pub quickly fills  
When stars adorn the sky.

They are all oblivious,  
when the sound and stench of death  
concentrates in the air.  
He strides with purpose.  
Knowing clearly his next victim,  
Who he must kill to protect himself.

The young man  
with wild, jet black hair and glasses,  
notices the change in the air.  
He tells his wife to  
take Harry and run.  
He kisses his wife as she runs up the stairs,  
red hair flying as she clutches her son,  
who looks so much like his father.

 

He hopes they live,  
as he stands ready at the stairs.  
No wand to protect him,  
only the love for his wife and child.  
He knows his end is nearing,  
as the footsteps get closer  
his thoughts get clearer.  
His son will grow up,  
loved by his wife  
who will live longer than a mere 21 years,  
surrounded by his loving friends.

He thinks of her with Harry on her lap  
With the radiant smile of hers on her face beaming with happiness.  
His last thoughts are that they will live.  
Even if he will not.

When the door was opened  
he could not act quickly enough.  
As with the flick of a wand  
and a burst of green light  
his strings had been cut. 

The tall man striding over him  
where he lay,  
at peace,  
as he thought they would be safe.

 

She looked into her son's eyes  
that were the same colour  
as her own,  
Both of which tears were beginning to flow.  
She knew he would be loved  
and looked after.  
She knew they will be forever  
remembered,  
whatever the outcome.

She hoped her sister  
would forgive her,  
for leaving so young.

 

When she heard  
him fall to the ground,  
her chest painfully ached.

As she told her son  
mummy loves you daddy loves you.

As he got nearer, she told him that you are safe, you are loved.

As he walked into the room  
he looked mercilessly  
at them in disgust.

He ordered her to stand aside.  
She refused and her feet were rooted to the ground  
She pleaded,  
Begged  
for him to stop,  
to go.  
She only stopped  
when she crumpled to the floor.

The little boy stopped crying,  
and froze  
when he saw  
his mother  
lying still  
on the floor.

The relentless crying  
started again,  
when he looked up  
into the man’s red eyes .  
They were pitiless,  
unmoving,  
no emotion  
behind them  
as the green light  
burst from his wand.

Fear danced in his eyes  
as the green light  
lit up the room .

The emerald green eyes  
looked at him curiously  
as he lay  
in a heap,  
on the floor.

The hippogriffs above him  
swung in the air ,  
as the boy was left,  
waiting patiently  
for someone  
to save him,  
with his tears  
running down his face,  
and a  
lightning  
scar  
on  
his  
forehead.


End file.
